


Blood and Water [!Art]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: SamSteve Anniversary Week [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Art, Blood and Injury, Fanart, Hurt Sam Wilson, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Steve Rogers, M/M, Sam Wilson Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, injured sam wilson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23435317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: There was nothing he could do but watch as Sam plummeted into the river. Without hesitation, Steve throws himself into the cold water and rushes over to Sam.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Series: SamSteve Anniversary Week [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682824
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18
Collections: SamSteve Anniversary Week





	Blood and Water [!Art]

**Author's Note:**

> For the [SamSteve Anniversary Week 2020](https://samstevesmallgifts.tumblr.com/post/611154720164315136/samsteve-anniversary-week-march-29-april-4) ~ Day 3: Hurt/Comfort (Following the prompt: "Injured during a mission.")

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
